Randall Archer
| role = 1. Dawn Brigade terrorist 2. Bar patron 3. Nichols' mercenary 4. Slain Secret Service sentry 5. Secret Service agent 6. FBI TAC team agent 7. Cara's accomplice 8. FBI helicopter gunner 9. Novakovich's bodyguard }} Randall Archer is a stunt performer who has appeared in multiple roles on 24. In all of his appearances, he has been uncredited. Randall has appeared in many popular films and TV shows, most notably as Seth Rogen's stunt double in the 2011 film The Green Hornet. Biography and career Randall Archer is an American stunt performer and actor. He started his career in 1999, working as a stunt rigger on the show Angel. After that, he has worked on other TV shows like Birds of Prey, Without a Trace, No Ordinary Family, True Blood, and Silicon Valley. Archer has also worked on films like Blade II, Elektra, The Green Hornet, and Ant-Man. Aside of his work as a stunt rigger, performer, and coordinator, Archer has doubled for several actors. Most notably, he has doubled for Seth Rogen on films like The Green Hornet and Neighbors. Archer also worked as a motion capture actor for the video game Halo 5: Guardians. Role on 24 Since Season 5, Archer has appeared in multiple roles on 24: * In Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am, he played a Dawn Brigade terrorist working for Anton Beresch during the Ontario Airport siege. He shot a hostage who was using a phone, then donned a balaclava and stood guard over the hostages that Beresch threatened in front of the camera. He then captured and secured Jack Bauer. In the following episode, Beresch sent him to get the plans of the terminal. After giving them to Beresch, he stayed guard by the desk until the CTU raid. * In Day 6: 9:00pm-10:00pm, he played a the friend of a bar patron, who recognized Abu Fayed, causing Fayed to shoot him. * In Day 7: 2:00pm-3:00pm, he played a mercenary working for Nichols who was killed when Jack and Bill detonated explosives. * In Day 7: 7:00pm-8:00pm, he played a Secret Service sentry who was killed when Benjamin Juma invaded the White House. Later in the episode, he played another SS agent who engaged the hostiles in one of the corridors. * In Day 7: 8:00pm-9:00pm, he played an FBI TAC team agent who raided the White House. * In Day 7: 2:00am-3:00am, he played an accomplice of Cara Bowden who knocked out and then killed Patricia Eames. In the next two episodes, he was present at Jibraan Al-Zarian's apartment. * In Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am, he played an FBI helicopter gunner who landed at Woodside Industrial Complex and engaged Alan Wilson's men. * In Day 8: 1:00pm-2:00pm, he played a bodyguard of Mikhail Novakovich, who Jack shot, and then stabbed to death. All of Archer's appearances were uncredited. Gallery of roles File:5x3_shooter.jpg|As one of Anton Beresch's men File:Randall Archer.jpg|As bar patron File:7x7nicholsmercenary.jpg|As a mercenary working for Nichols File:7x12sssentry.jpg|As a Secret Service sentry File:7x12ssagent.jpg|As SS agent File:7x13fbitacagent.jpg|As an FBI TAC team agent File:PrionOperative0.jpg|As Cara Bowden's accomplice File:7x24fbigunner.jpg|As an FBI helicopter gunner OSK-S8K33.jpg|As Novakovich's bodyguard 24 credits Dawn Brigade terrorist * (uncredited) * (uncredited) Bar patron * (uncredited) Nichols' mercenary * (uncredited) Slain Secret Service sentry * (uncredited) Secret Service agent * (uncredited) FBI TAC team agent * (uncredited) Cara's accomplice * (uncredited) * (uncredited) * (uncredited) FBI helicopter gunner * (uncredited) Novakovich's bodyguard * (uncredited) Selected filmography * Avengers: Endgame (2019) * Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) * Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising (2016) * Ant-Man (2015) * Bounty Killer (2013) * The Green Hornet (2011) * The Book of Eli (2010) * Shooter (2007) * Elektra (2005) * Blade II (2002) Television appearances * Stranger Things (2019) * The Blacklist: Redemption (2017) * Silicon Valley (2015) * No Ordinary Family (2011) * Without a Trace (2008) * Malcolm in the Middle (2000) * Angel (1999) See also *Performers with multiple roles External links * * * * * Randall Archer on iStunt Category:Actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers